Something Like This
by mizz loserr
Summary: ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE. A member of School of Rock thinks of past relationships, and when one returns, why she decides it may not be the best idea to hookup again. Rated for language.


I twirled my hair, waiting for the clock to strike 3 o'clock, so I could get out of the classroom and go to my voice lessons. Every Thursday I had voice at the same time band practice was going on, and Dewey had decided that by me taking voice lessons, I'd be contributing to the band.  
  
I was kind of happy I didn't have to go to practice on Thrusday for another reason. 2 of my ex-boyfriends came to practice that day. Even though the weren't "in the band", they were still "in the band", if you know what I'm saying. I usually did a good job at avoiding them, but I usually somehow got stuck talking to them awkardly sometime during the practice.  
  
Finally, the bell chimed, signaling the students to leave the classroom without listening to their teachers on what homework assignments they had for that night.  
  
I gathered my stuff, exited the building, then started trucking the 15 minute walk to Ms. Capahellis' (my voice teacher) house. On my way there, I contemplated my relationships with the 2 band members.  
  
I had first gone out with Leonard, aka Lennie, for about 3 months. Why did we break up? I honestly have no idea. He came up to me after a gig and told me that he didn't want to go out with me anymore.  
  
Because of _Brrrriiiiddddgggeeeettttttttt_. Or, as Marta reassured me the next day, Bridget the Bitch.   
  
Apparently Lennie had cheated on me for 2 weeks before he broke us off for Bridget. Bridget had known all about him going out with me during their fling of course. Bridget told Michelle, who told me that Bridget was going to tell me, but since I was 'sensitive about my relationship with Lennie', that I'd probably beat her up.  
  
Well I did. After Michelle told me that at least.  
  
The next inner-band relationship I had was with Gordon. God, he was the perfect boyfriend. He waited for me everywhere, took me to all of my classes, sat with me at lunch, and (this is what I find the sweetest thing ever) let me have the arm-rest at the movies. We were together for 7 months. I loved it!  
  
How did this so-called perfect relationship end?  
  
His parents decided to spend every winter in Australia because of the weather. I was devestated and crushed. I cried and cried for about 2 weeks.   
  
He came back about 5 months after he broke things up, telling Freddy about the girl he met in Melbourne. Freddy (who I've been friends with since I was, like, 4) told me and I was totally crushed. I still liked him ya know! What made me more frustrated was that Gordon asked me out the next day, saying that 'since he was back in town until November', we could be a couple again. I flipped him off.  
  
My latest ex-boyfriend was NOT in the band (thank god). His name was Jordan. Jordan was in choir with me, and he had a VERY good voice that blew me out of the water. That led me to asking him out after about 2 weeks of talking to him and him walking me to my math class (which was after choir).  
  
After about 3 weeks, his mom wanted him to live with her in London, instead of him living with his dad and step-mom. So, the parents went to court, the mom won, and in about 5 days, he flew out of my life.  
  
Spring turned into summer, which turned slowly into fall, where I am now.   
  
Crunching the leaves beneath my feet makes me feel good. I don't know why.  
  
Maybe because crunching the leaves helps me get rid of my problems somehow. I take my anger out on the leaves. The leaves are like a peice of paper, and I mash it up, then toss it in the trash after I feel better about releasing my anger. Then I get a new sheet, and the same thing goes on and on forever until there's one sheet, that you can't crumple. You just want the paper to stay how it is: perfect.  
  
Inbetween my thoughts, my mobile phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the number, which was flashing in my face.  
  
Marta was calling.  
  
Wait.  
  
Wasn't Marta supposed to be at band practice?  
  
I pressed the 'Talk' button and lifted the phone up to my ear.  
  
"Y-ello?"  
  
"Alicia, omigod, Lennie broke up with Bridget the Bitch!" Martas' voice came ringing loudly into my ear.  
  
"Blondie, how the hell would that be useful to me?"  
  
"You can get back together! I mean - come on - they were totally wrong for each other."  
  
"And we're totally right for each other?"  
  
Marta sighed an aggarvated sigh.  
  
"Listen. I just found this out from Michelle, who found out from Bridget. I just thought you augtta know. I mean, he was yours first."  
  
"Marta, I never owned him! I never placed any kind of damn claim on him."  
  
"Okay. I just think you should know, that you turning this down, is like School of Rock not signing a record label."  
  
"In other words, it's incredibly stupid?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Tell me this. How exactly how did this break-up happen?"  
  
"Bridget told Michelle that they kind of decided it together that they didn't have enough time for each other. They're still trying to get used to high school."  
  
"Okay. Laters."  
  
"Laters."  
  
I clicked the 'End' button, and continued on my way around 3 more blocks.   
  
I'll admit: on my way there, and the rest of the night, I waited to see if Lennie would call, telling me he wanted to get back together, and that cheating on me with Bridget was a total mistake.   
  
He didn't call, and I didn't call him.  
  
A part of me would've been damn pleased if he told me that the entire time with Bridget, he was really thinking of me, and how he can't live without me. Fast forward to a heated make-out session, followed by cuddling while watching VH1.  
  
Another part of me wanted some freedom for a while, to see and explore what was coming up at the next highway exit. In a way, I loved being a single noun. I was just "Alicia", no longer "Alicia and Lennie", or "Alicia and Gordon" or, "Alicia and Jordan".  
  
To tell you the truth, when I went turned off the light when I was going to bed that night, I felt better than I ever did when I was in a couple.  
  
**Disclaimer: The entire School of Rock story/background belongs to Mike White. Damn, don't you wish you were him?  
  
A/N: Another one of my many-one shots I'm having fun writing. Please check out my other stories! The first Alicia fic I've wrote.**

**JORDAN: I'm sorry I haven't told you about writing anything. Allow me to have personal pain by jamming my head on the keyboard.**

**6r45tyu76jjjhghdskehkxonkewklsdahskdksldjkldfjkl;**


End file.
